


Beautiful

by Soul4Sale



Category: South Park
Genre: Bradley POV, Gay, M/M, Slash, Suicide mention, Yaoi, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: God sent me an angel in Leopold Stotch.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another piece for the Fanfiction-Friends Weekly Writing Prompt. This week’s prompt was Point Of View, and since I barely ever write in first person, anymore, I decided to play with it a little. xD I was originally going to do some goth kids stuff, but it was all too long… Then Todd and I watched Cartman Sucks and I had to write some Bradley. xD I hope you guys enjoy this!

I had to have been the luckiest boy on the planet the day Leo walked into my life. It was an accident, sure, and certainly not the first death I’d ever witnessed at Camp New Grace. Somehow, I felt almost lucky that he’d been reassigned to me, even if I wrote twice as many scriptures before bed that night than necessary. Ryan’s death shouldn’t have made me so giddy; but I couldn’t help myself. He truly was an angel to grace my cold, dark world, all of this self-hate brought upon by religious crackpots deciding that I wasn’t ‘right’, it fell away every time I saw his smile. Every time he looked at me, I got lost in his eyes, such a pretty turquoise, like the ocean in a lot of those vacation ads.

Not only was he possibly the most gorgeous boy I’d ever seen in my life, but he was so _sweet_. Genuine. Everything he did was out of a genuine love or curiosity, and it only proved to make my time in camp with him, sharing a room, even harder. After the scare with my magazine, well, I was worried that he’d never be able to look at me the same again.

And then came his confession, tacked onto the end of mine.

Even after he helped talk me down off the bridge, all I wanted to do was hold his hand.

We managed to keep in touch over the years, but Skype chats and lots of selfies didn’t do him justice. By the time we were grown enough to think about such things, I had to sometimes cut calls short to avoid staring at his lips for too long. Deep down, I knew he probably had grown out of whatever he’d felt for me, but my heart wasn’t going to hear it. I wanted him to be just as in love with me as I was with him.

It had been his idea to meet up, for the first time, since camp. He’d told me happily that he’d wanted to get together for a long time, and I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been thinking the same. Of course, I couldn’t know for sure if he still wanted me the same way I wanted him. But, I resolved to bite down on my pride (and my nails, apparently), and as I walked to our meeting place by Stark’s Pond, I held the flowers I had bought him behind my back. It was a simple, colorful bouquet of daisies, something I thought might brighten up his room a little more. They’d never match the exuberance that was Leopold Stotch, but they could bask in his glory a lot longer than I could.

With the sky turning every shade of pink, purple and orange, I walked towards the pond with every intention to give him the flowers, compliment him a couple times, and see where the night took us. But the second I stood within ten feet of him, everything ground to a halt. I didn’t think I could breathe, the way the light barely grazed the outline of his body was enough to have my mouth dry. There was a little smile on his face, his eyes closed, as he hummed to himself, kicking his boots in the snow as he sat on a fallen log. 

I don’t know about how long I stood there just staring, watching the way the soft breeze blew his hair back into his face, and he just laughed to himself about how it must have tickled, but when I finally stepped closer, I knew I would never feel the same again. Those eyes turned on me, and his bright, warm smile had my stomach flipping and dropping like I was on a roller coaster. I didn’t quite hear what he said, and he moved so quickly for the slow-motion capture my eyes seemed capable of, and the next thing I knew he was in my arms, and it was like coming home.

My hands pressed to his back, sliding up and down a few times as he pressed his nose to my neck and I could hardly help myself. Yes, I love him. I think I might have from the moment we met. I pressed a kiss to his temple and smiled for him, enjoying the feeling of his weight against my chest. 

“It’s so good to see you again.” I whispered into his ear.

“I missed you.” He whispered back, as if afraid that we’d shatter this moment if we spoke too loudly. 

“I missed you, too, butterfly.” I couldn’t help myself, I ended up pressing what must have been a thousand kisses to his face and neck, finally ending with one on his lips. I paused, a little shocked at myself, but when he pressed back, it was all I could do not to pounce on him. Being gay must not have been so bad, if God granted someone like Leo to come into my life like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I was almost scared I wouldn’t get this one done. o.o I’m glad that I was able to get it done in time! Until next time, guys~


End file.
